LoveHack
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: Collab.AU.MattNear.MelloMatt.TforContent. A criminal hacks into an investigator's heart. But for what price?
1. Pokemon

_**NOTES FROM RAINBOW:**_Welcome to my first Collab and AU fanfiction. I'm collaborating with Sir SmokesAlot. So together we're like SirRainbow. How gay-tastic is that? XD Anyway! So here we have an AU fiction. Matt and Mello are bank-robbers, and probably still tied into the mafia. Ages will be reveals once we figure those out a little better. Near is going to come in later in a similar role as L. Once the heists get a bit more extreme. Get ready for some police action, drama and yaoi. What can we say? We loves us some yaoi.  
_**NOTES FROM SMOKES:**_I am God of all that is holy! But not really. I haven't written anything since 2006, so yeah.  
_**DISCLAIMER:**_ We do not own Death Note, even if Smokes is God. But seriously. Rainbow Owns Smokes. But not really. D: (She wishes?)  
WITHOUT FURTHER STALLING, WE INTRODUCE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF LOVE.HACK! (Is that the name of something else?)

* * *

_Pik piku pik piki._

There sprawled on the floor lay a thin figure adorned with stripes. Boots and gloves discarded next to a laptop which had a mess of wires and other various objects connected to it. In his hands the small game console flashed and made every noise possible at full volume, annoying the player's companion who stood quietly in the doorway. Fingers were drumming against the frame. Of course, that went unnoticed.

"Matt..."

_'Fuck yeah, take that you bitch. Let's see you try and beat me now,' _was of the many thoughts that raced though the player's mind as fingers pressed quickly upon the small worn buttons. Along with the constant sounds of the game, a cigarette lay in his mouth releasing smoke and the stink that came with it. Also something that his companion wasn't particularly fond of.

"I thought I told you not to smoke inside."

_'Yeah, Charizard! Fucking win!'_

"Matt."

_'Shit, potion! Potion!'_

"Matt!"

Gloved hands grabbed at the game boy and flung the poor thing across the room. Goggle-covered eyes followed its way to doom. But, thankfully, it still seemed to be in one piece when it found itself lying against the wall which assaulted it. Attention turned to the one who had thrown it.

"The _hell_, Mel!?" Matt demanded, mouth tight in annoyance. "You could have broken it! _Might _have broken it!"

"Put that out right now or I _will _break it."

Matt grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and reached for the nearby ashtray, crushing the object of his nasty habit with a bit more force than needed.

A few moments of silence went by as Mello set a single bag of groceries onto the kitchenette's small counter, mostly containing chocolate bars, TV dinners, and ramen. This pretty much summarized their diet from day to day. Not that they could do much about it, neither of them knew how to cook. How they ate didn't mean too much to them, though. This much was obvious just by looking at their thin frames.

Matt picked up the game boy and inspected its condition and its ability to continue playing. All seemed good for the most part.

"Did you get the numbers?" Mello asked, referring to the vault codes.

"Yeah." The game console was then placed carefully onto the floor next to the laptop.

"And?"

"To be honest, their security was pretty bad. Might have been the easiest so far. I mean seriously, it was very out of date. . ."

"And physical security is more lax between the times of 2 and 3 a.m.," Matt continued, saying what the blond really wanted to know. "That is when they begin to change shifts."

"Perfect!" At this, Mello grinned devilishly. Matt's own expression was more neutral, but a hint of a small smirk did eventually find its way. They were running low on funds, and a small hit like this would be enough to get them by until a bigger heist could occur.

* * *

Read and Review please!


	2. Trigger Happy

**NOTES FROM RAINBOW:** I've been having one hectic ass life here lately. Hence, the complete and utter tardiness of an update. Let's also put it out there that before this story, I had never thought of robbing a bank. Therefore this first robbery is nothing too spectacular. But no, this is not a filler chapter. A lot of Mello's and Matt's behavior in this chapter will be reflected later in the story. :3 And, if LaGrange is a real bank, then uhm, I don't know. XD  
**NOTES FROM SMOKES:**I wanna apologize for the previous chapter being so short. And I'll attempt to do much better next time. (Even though Rainbow thinks the last chapter was better than this one in terms of quality.)  
**DISCLAIMER: **The closest thing to owning Death Note that we have is our IMVU accounts.

* * *

The duo had decided that they were going to hit up the LaGrange Memorial Bank. According to Matt's research, the bank had sub-standard security. Of course, it was in the heart of a small town, so it was sure to hold at least enough funds to get them by for now. For Matt, it was an easy enough heist. A few smoke guns, get in, get out. Nothing to it. Simple and quick, the way he liked things to be done. However, Mello was unhappy about the situation.

"I thought bank robbing would be more of a thrill, more of a rush. Something more than this," the blond complained, pounding one leather-gloved hand against the steering wheel.

Mello never seemed truly happy, Matt had noted some time ago. Even when he was smiling, it was rarely more than a smirk. Not to mention, his laughs were sarcastic at best. Matt had given up long ago on trying to completely please the gun-crazed blond.

The gamer sighed and shook his head as he loaded up his smoke gun. He chose to ignore Mello's comment and changed the subject, "So are we going to just do our usual for the rag-tag banks like these?"

Mello knew exactly what the usual meant. His icy blue eyes stared at the gamer, who was leaning against the edge of the truck, as they discussed the usual. A cigarette hung from his lips and caused a slight change in his voice as he went over their plan. The blond's voice was a bit more hoarse than usual, most likely from yelling at some of his other men. He had managed after leaving the orphanage he had grown up in to gain access and control of a small mafia. Matt had never quite figured out how a boy his age had done it. Mello was just persuasive like that. Briefly, Matt wondered why Mello didn't use them for this bank robbery. Only this thought seemed stupid because, honestly, with a low-security place like this, how many men would it take?

"Give me the numbers," the blond finally stated with a stern tone.

Matt flicked the ashes off his cigarette. He stuck the cigarette back in his mouth, not bothering to take a drag from it but instead leaving it stuck between his lips. He stuck a gloved hand into his vest's pocket and pulled out the remains of a memo-pad paper. Upon were scribbled some numbers and codes that to anybody else would have meant nothing. Eagerly, Mello snatched the paper and held it tightly in his hand. He focused his attention in on Matt carefully, "Do you know what to do?"

The gamer sighed. Mello and his paranoia, some things would never change. It wasn't as if robbing a bank like this was anything one needed such precaution for. Thinking about it, Matt figured he could do it single handedly. Only he wasn't brave enough to tell Mello this.

An irritated sigh escaped his lips as he replied, "I know what to do. I'll see you back at the apartment.

With that, Matt disappeared into his own car. It was nothing much, just a red drag-type of car. It had a few dings in it from previous heists, but all in all it was a good car. The gamer sped off, not giving his car a second thought.

As the car neared the front entrance of the bank, it slowed to a stop. Out from the car climbed Matt, a loaded smoke gun in his hand. From the right angle and distance, it appeared to be a deadly weapon. This usually worked to the gamer's advantage, especially in small banks like this one. He walked inside the bank, estimating Mello's time of arrival to be just a few minutes after his own. As the guards looked over at him, Matt held up the gun. The guards reached for their own.

"Touch your gun, and I swear I will shoot."

Nevertheless, the guards continued reaching for their own weapons. Matt shook his head slightly, holding up the gun once more. He muttered a quick 'I warned you,' before pulling the trigger. A small bomb looking object fell to the floor and caused a massive cloud of smoke to form. It filled the air quickly, disorientating the guards who began to chase Matt as he ran off.

_Just as planned._ The gamer thought as he ran. He ran back to his car, throwing the door open immediately and climbing into it. A few seconds later, and he was gone in a flash, leaving the guards to turn back and realize that they had been robbed. Heading back towards their apartment, Matt left dealing with money to the blond. Unlike Matt, Mello carried a real gun. And unlike Matt, Mello was very trigger-happy.


End file.
